rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas
Douglas is a mortal. He is "The Ice Cream Man." He drives an Ice Cream Truck. Member of the Black Sheperd. Friend with Suzy and Pink Rus. Guardian of Honesty. Appearance Douglas is a young man in his 23 years. He is bald. He dresses in yellow ice cream vendor unform with a blue tie. He always wears a blue ice cream vendor hat. He never smiles to the children who buy his ice cream. His truck is white in color. Background Ice Cream Man has a mystery job pass down from the 1st to others. Ice Cream Man drives the ice cream truck and plays a demonic and luring melody to attract children. Upon hearing it, children will be tempt by the ice cream truck. When approach, they will be suck into the ice cream truck and send to another dimension. Children will be trapped in the snowing playground until they are frozen. Previous Ice Cream Man had passed away and he pass the title to Douglas to uphold this job. Story Douglas drive the Ice Cream Truck around the town. He usually do his job at night. He can attract many children to his truck and suck them into another dimension. He is the second member of Black Sheperd that Suzy meet. She run into him one day, she got almost suck into the ice cream truck and barely escape. He keep a low profile so he can do his job silently. Douglas meet Hauser Siblings in italy once. Hauser Sibling manage to escape his trap but both of them soon start fighting like usual and turn the battlefield into ice cream fight. Powers and Abilities As a mortal, Douglas is not very strong. He is limited to his mortal weakness. However as a Ice Cream Man, he is very strong in the snowing playground realm in his ice cream truck. Demonic Melody '- The melody attract specific children to the truck. '''Fridge '-''' 'He gives ice cream to children. Whoever eats his ice cream will get suck into the Fridge and send to the snowing playground. '''Ice Cream Man Form '- In snowing playground, Douglas can temporarily transform into icy being and freeze children. He is able to call out Blizzard of Notthingness, can crumble all frozen things into nothingness. The Blizzard has a rumor to make out of every pass Ice Cream Man sells. Relationships Guardian Alliance Guardian Alliance has caught wind on the news of his job. They begin to monitor him. Suzy' He acknowledge Suzy as a fellow member. 'Black Sheperd ''' As a group to protect children in their own way, they work well together. Quotes *Naughty naughty children. *Have a lick, it will froze you till your brain. *There's no escape !!!! Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Me. I draw him. Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Adults Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Power users Category:Black Sheperd